


Moons and Stars: A Drabble Collection

by PigeonsInATree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Original Characters - Freeform, first “I love you”s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonsInATree/pseuds/PigeonsInATree
Summary: A drabble collection for some original Harry Potter characters for when I can’t draw.





	Moons and Stars: A Drabble Collection

Ashlyn climbed the steps to the Astronomy tower late at night, careful to avoid Ms. Norris’s “all-seeing” eyes. She opened the hatch at the top and climbed out to spot Raennon sitting near the edge, gazing towards the heavens. 

“Raennon?” Ashlyn whispered, quietly stepping forward as to not break the careful silence of the air. Raennon whipped around in surprise before turning away again and wiping her face. She then turned back and put on an inviting smile, patting the bricks next to her. Ashlyn sat down, making sure not to sit too close.

“Sooo... what did you want to- wait, were you crying?”

“Oh, um- I... I just..” Raennon faded off before quietly adding, “...I don’t know.” Ashlyn scooted closer and slowly raised her arm, rubbing up and down her back in attempt to comfort her. Raennon leaned into the touch and began again.

“I...I, um...” Ashlyn sighed and said, “Take your time, I’m in no rush.” Raennon glanced up at Ashlyn’s face and did a double take when she noticed her hair was down.

“You never wear your hair down...” She quietly pointed out, raising her hand slightly in a gesture towards her friend.

“Oh, yeah. I figured it would be easier to just leave it down.” Ashlyn laughed to herself as she said that, looking back towards Raennon to gauge her expression. She was surprised when she saw the stars. Not literally, no, but she was enthralled by the way the sky seemed to fit perfectly into the multi-colored oceans of emotion. To be honest, Ashlyn wouldn’t mind drowning at all. Raennon must have noticed Ashlyn staring because she started laughing, a small, muffled chuckled that reached her eyes immediately. Ashlyn snapped out of whatever trance she had been in and quickly looked away, hiding her now-burning face. The laughing stopped quickly and a hand found its way onto her knee.

“Ash, are you okay?” Her voice was worried and Ashlyn huffed before turning forwards again.

“Yeah. I’m fine, it’s just...” Ashlyn paused, taking a deep breath in and making a decision, “your eyes are really pretty. You can see the stars in them.” Raennon’s breath hitched in throat and she coughed to cover it up. Ashlyn immediately regretted saying that, and began to panic, genuinely considering getting up and leaving before a soft hand found her own, laying on top of it and grounding her.

“Th-thanks. You, um... you look really pretty with your hair down.” If it hadn’t been so quiet, Ashlyn would’ve missed it. But she didn’t. She slowly flipped her hand over and intertwined their fingers. She marveled at just how soft Raennon’s hands were. Raennon didn’t move, and Ashlyn began to worry that that was the wrong move before she squeezed her hand reassuringly. They weren’t necessarily looking at each other, facing in opposite directions. The quiet of the night became suffocating, and all Ashlyn could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. She sighed and turned towards Raennon.

“Soo... um, do you-“ Ashlyn was silenced by Raennon pushing their lips together. She had grabbed at her other hands and brought them up to her chest, pushing forward with a gentle hunger, as if she needed to be closer to Ashlyn. It took Ashlyn a couple seconds to come out of shock, but she then closed her eyes and pushed back, moving her hands down to her hips and tilting her head slightly to avoid bumping noses. Neither of them were very experienced, but they didn’t care. Suddenly, Raennon broke off, scooting back and quickly standing up, leaving Ashlyn with legs dangling of the edge of the tower. She stood up too and grabbed for Raennon’s wrist stopping her.

“Rae, wait. Where are you going?” Raennon attempted to tug her wrist out of Ashlyn’s grasp, but she held tight. Raennon kept her head down, and Ashlyn waited patiently before she noticed the tears dropping off of her face, rolling off her glasses and making small, dark marks on the concrete below them. Ashlyn reached for Raennon’s other hand, but Raennon fell onto her knees and started sobbing.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t... I didn’t mean to make you do that...” Raennon managed through sobs, wiping at her eyes and shaking.

“Are. are you serious?” Said Ashlyn, kneeling down next to Raennon, “Is the fact that I kissed back not enough to show you that I like you? None of this is your fault. It’s not your fault that you have the most beautiful eyes, or the prettiest smile, or the ability to make me want to kiss every one of your freckles. You honestly think that I don’t like you?” Raennon had stopped shaking, a couple free tears still rolling down her cheeks as she gazed up towards Ashlyn, completely at a loss for words. Ashlyn chuckled, and continued, “well then you’re right. I don’t like you. I love you.” It wasn’t much more than a whisper, but it was enough for Raennon.

She began to laugh, her eyes scrunching up under her crooked glasses as she launched herself at Ashlyn, wrapping her arms around her neck in a hug. She cried, tears stinging her eyes as she nestled her face into Ashlyn’s neck. 

They eventually made it back to their dorms, promises made and dreams coming true. You would’ve never guessed how strong a promise was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this.


End file.
